Memento
by Chirushi
Summary: Sakuya knows that someone else belongs to his heart now. Implied Kyo/Kyoshiro. Song fic, Sleeps with Butterfly, by Tori Amos.


**Memento

* * *

**

_Song: Sleeps with Butterflies – Tori Amos_

_(Samurai Deeper Kyo__©Kamijyo Akimine)

* * *

_

She loved afternoon tea so much. Very nostalgic, she would say. Those old times together. Just the three of them. Never thought they would end up like this, but everything seemed fine. At least most of them thought so.

_  
Airplanes take you away again_

She put the bronze colored teacups on the tray and lifted it up carefully. Amazed to herself, that she made it to the next room without spilling a single drop of tea. She called the young man with dark eyes who was sitting on the wooden porch. His face showed no expression, but his eyes weren't able to hide the melancholy beneath.

"Kyoshiro?"

"Oh, it's you," he answered her with a slight of surprise in his voice. He was thinking about someone. She knew it. The one he was thinking about, she knew it too.

_  
Are you flying above where we live?_

She slid the door wider, letting more light to come inside the house. She kneeled down and put the tray on the porch, next to him. "Ah, it's time for tea! I just made this new recipe, but I've never tried it before… until today. Hope you like it!" She said cheerfully, hiding her negative concern.

"Heh, your tea is always the best, Sakuya! I still don't understand why he prefers sake to your great homemade tea…" He smiled bitterly.

She paused for a while and smiled to him. "You look kinda unwell today, Kyoshiro."

"Huh?" He peeked on her from the side of the cup, "really? I feel fine."

She sighed softly. "No, you don't. It's about him again, am I right?" Her smile still remained on her pale face.

_  
Are you having regrets about last night?_

_I'm not but I like the rivers that rush in_

_So then I dove in_

An eerie silence ran for three minutes.

He stared on his reflection on the tea surface, as some suspicious bubbles rose from the bottom of the cup. "I just miss him. Don't you?"

"Yes, I do miss him. So do the others. They all miss him, you know." She answered.

_  
Is there trouble ahead?_

_For you the acrobat_

_I won't push you unless you have a net_

"Oh, it would be fun if he were here now. I still remember the bet we made on our last argument about rice sake and wheat sake! I won, but he hasn't paid me yet, that bastard! Geez, I will take my dough immediately after he came back here!" He excitedly made a silly smile and shook his fist.

She couldn't help but laughed on his childish demeanor. But she wanted him to say something else to her. His true feeling. To her. To himself. To Kyo. For their own sake. Although this might destroy all the kindness they have built for each other.

"Yeah, I wish he were here."

_  
You say the word, you know I will find you_

"Yes, Kyoshiro. Seeing the person you love is, indeed, the best thing that could happen now."

Astounded by her words, the teacup almost slipped from his hands, but he reached it before it hit the ground. "Sakuya," he stared at her, "you love him?"

Avoiding his gaze, she answered, "yes, I love him." And she continued before he said something else, "I love you too. I love Yukimura and the Juyushi. I like Yuya and Tora as well, and the Shiseiten were always kind to me, despite their weird behavior. Do you think that is wrong?" Finally she looked at him.

He could sigh and laugh over his asinine accusation, but her eyes demanded something from him. The only thing he could say is, "No, I don't."

"Kyoshiro. I love you. I love Kyo. You both are my best friends, and nothing would ever change that. Hear me? Nothing."

"Sakuya, I…" he wasn't able to continue.

"Kyoshiro, I know you love me. That feeling still exist even after all these years. But the feeling… changes. It goes for him now. Tell me if I'm wrong now."

He didn't answer.

_  
Or if you need some time I don't mind_

Tears fell down on her right cheek. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to keep this in my mind only. This is about you, and I always want to do the best thing for you. And doing this may not be, but at least I want something to change. To be better." She sobbed lightly and smiled. "You may hate me."

"No way I could hate you," he embraced her, leaning her face on his shoulder gently. "You are the best friend I love, and nothing could change that, not this conversation we are having now. You said it yourself, silly," he murmured.

Her tears fell on his clothes. "Kyoshiro…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't share anything with you… about this… my feelings towards Kyo. I thought you would get hurt if I did."

"Apparently, hiding it would hurt more."

"Yes. And I don't know how to say it, and what would happen if I said it." He loosened his arm. "So that you've known, what will you do to me? Slap me? Kick me out of the house? Or stab my heart with Tenro?"

_  
I don't hold on to the tail of your kite_

She chuckled and release herself from his grip. "Well, maybe. But lucky for you, I'm not that kind of a woman who will rage crazily over a heartbreak. I can find another one, you know," she teased and winked an eye to him. He moaned and she giggled on his reaction. "There's no way I will let my best friend die as a homeless with bruises on his cheeks, right?"

"Yup, you're right, you're not that kind of woman. How did you know about it, by the way?"

"Woman's instinct, I presume."

_  
I'm not like the girls that you've known_

_But I believe I'm worth coming home to_

"You're no longer a cute little infant who makes mud lane for the ants. You're a grown up now, you're free to do anything you want. I have no right to restrain you, have I? Decide and solve your problem by yourself, boy!" she patted him on both shoulders.

He silenced for a while. "But I'm still cute, aren't I?"

A burst of laugh exploded from her throat. He grumbled and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Okay, you're still cute," she planted a kiss on his forehead. "Now, my cute one, it's time for work. There are injured people out there."

_  
Kiss away night_

Solstice had come, but laundry must be done. She didn't hate doing laundry at night, especially on a starry one. The raven haired lady couldn't help looking up to the night sky. It told her something. She had to tell him immediately.

_  
This girl only sleeps with butterflies_

The dawn had just broken. He packed the labelled glass bottles into his medicine container, ready to do his everday job as always. But something that she suggested last night brought him an old memory of a site near the woods.

"Oh, you're leaving already? But I haven't finish baking my cakes!" she protested.

"I have enough for breakfast, Sakuya. I will eat it later, don't worry." He replied.

She smirked. "Bring some guests today, Kyoshiro."

"What would that mean?"

"I think you will meet someone important during your journey today."

He stood up, carrying the medicine box on his back. "Maybe. Just hope for the best. See you, Sakuya."

"See you," she watched the container on his back move further until it's out of her sight.

_  
So go on and fly, then, boy._

"… Dammit, I forgot my cakes!"

* * *

A/N: Maybe Sakuya's a little OOC... or maybe not?

This is my first English fanfic. English isn't my first language, sorry if there are grammatical mistakes or weird vocabs. R&R, please!


End file.
